1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hammer, and more particularly, to a hammer with a non-perpendicular handle member with a holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 1,041,903 issued to W. Thomas. However, it differs from the present invention because the Thomas"" patent includes a complicated mechanism for holding the nail in place. The present invention provides a hammer with a non-perpendicular handle member to allow for a user""s hand not to come in contact with the surface where the nail is driven. The present invention includes also a magnetized head with a claw assembly integrally built on the face portion of the head that minimizes the movements required from a user when using the claw assembly. Finally, the blade assembly opposite to the head facilitates the work of a user specially when is working in roofs.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention includes a magnetized head with a claw assembly integrally built on the face portion of the head.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a hammer with a non-perpendicular handle member so that a user may position the claw assembly of the hammer""s head at an angle with respect to a horizontal surface thereby providing sufficient clearance for a user""s grip of the handle member.
It is another object of this invention to provide a hammer that includes a magnetized head with a claw assembly integrally built on the face portion of the head.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved hammer with a removably blade assembly mounted on the head of the hammer, opposite to the face portion.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a holder fort the improved hammer that makes the latter readily available.
Another object is to provide a hammer and holder combination specially suitable for a roofer.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.